


Cargo Pants and Sports Cars

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2015 [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), The Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out In Public, Silver Age, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, telepathic makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony try to plan a date. It doesn't quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cargo Pants and Sports Cars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the 'Date Night' square on my Stony bingo card, and adds one more chapter to the telepathy miniseries.
> 
> Beta'ed by morphia.

"You expect me to wear _these_?" Tony was eying the cargo pants they'd dug up for him with distaste, and his mental tone was such distilled irritation that it was making it difficult for Steve to conceal his amusement. Those were _his_ cargo pants Jan was trying to persuade Tony to put on.

 _Are they really that terrible?_ he prompted.

_YES._

Jan patted his shoulder, attempting to be consoling but failing with the way her own expression mirrored his. "Would you rather just sit around in your tiny red thong?"

"Well, I doubt Steve would mind," he replied and gave Steve a very promising smirk.

 _I don't really, but,_ "You'll be cold," Steve put in, switching from thought to voice mid-sentence, "and no, I won't warm you up. I'm supposed to fly the jet, remember?"

"Fine, fine." The tiny red thong disappeared under a layer of khaki. "But don't expect me to be happy about this." _I wanted to tempt you the whole flight back, but I guess that's a no._

 _You do that anyway,_ Steve replied, and would have continued, but Hank spoke up.

"We don't," Hank said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I'll thank you to remember that not all of us appreciate the sight of your nearly bare ass."

Thor chuckled and slapped Hank's shoulder. "Come, my friend, no need to be so dour. We have our Man of Iron back among us. This should be cause for celebration."

"Oh, we'll celebrate," Tony promised. "But it'll have to be tomorrow. I need to stay for the rest of the conference."

That reminded Steve of his resolution. "Then I'm staying. One of us should be here in case of future attempts."

"I can take care of myself," Tony rolled his eyes. "You'll just be bored stiff." _And I don't mean the fun kind of stiff._

Steve shook his head; he wasn't budging on this, and, anyway, he had a dinner to claim. "So be it. Jan, will you be alright flying back to New York?" 

_Right,_ Tony's amusement was clear, even though he was still scowling outwardly. _Dinner._

Jan laughed. "We'll be fine, Steve. Take Tony and find him something to wear. We'll make sure the jet gets home in one piece."

"Aye," Thor nodded, "and tomorrow evening we shall celebrate properly, with the guest of honor present."

Hank grinned. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Under ten minutes later, the Avenjet had dropped them off at the Stark Industries campus in LA, then taken back to the air and arrowed eastward. Tony watched it for a moment as the lights on its wings and fuselage grew tinier and tinier before they were indistinguishable from the stars, then turned to face Steve. "So," he said, "dinner?"

"Sounds great. Where do you want to go?" Steve smiled and offered Tony his jacket. It left him in the uniform equivalent of shirt sleeves, but he was presentable enough, and Tony would be, too.

"Well," Tony suggested, "we can head up to my residence in San Francisco and order in food while we watch the stars come out."

"You're on."

Tony led the way off the private airfield and to the nearby employee parking lot. Steve wanted to laugh; of course Tony had a car here. A fancy hot rod in the same cherry red as his armour, the thing was all futuristic angles and engine. It positively gleamed in the parking lot's floodlights, looking like it could cut right through the wind. Pure Tony.

Steve stepped over to it and let his hand trail up along the hood to the mirror and then the roof of the tiny cabin. Tony watched him with dark eyes. "I can let you have some time alone with her, if you want," he joked.

It was the perfect opening, and Steve didn't hesitate. He took the three steps separating them, and pulled Tony against him, kissing him. It was returned with interest, and Steve smiled into the kiss. _I'd rather have some time alone with you,_ he told Tony, letting his hands slide down Tony's back, from shoulderblades to the curves of his lower back and ass.

Tony moaned, and Steve could tell he was already quite aroused. _I want to get my hands all over you,_ he continued, _and possibly also inside you, if you're up for that._

 _Fuck yes,_ Tony replied, not letting the kiss break, and adding his own hands to the mix. They deftly undid the closures on Steve's uniform underlayer and started roaming across skin. _I want to lay you out on my bed and ride you until you're begging to come._

Carefully gathering his control and patience, Steve finally broke the kiss and pulled back. Both of them were breathing heavily and rather disheveled. It took them a minute to make themselves presentable again.

"Drive," was all Steve managed to get out before his tongue tried to tie itself into a complicated knot. _Skip the date. I want that. Want you._

"Yeah." _And next time, we're switching roles,_ Tony told him as he slid into the car and started the engine. _I want to find out how many times I can make you come before I try to put you through the bed properly._


End file.
